


Back Home

by Prince_Hel



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 02:45:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13672638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Hel/pseuds/Prince_Hel
Summary: After a business trip, Carol comes back home to the woman she loves.





	Back Home

**Author's Note:**

> Not a Valentine’s Day fic but definitely a Valentine’s Day present for the woman that I'm lucky to call my girlfriend.

Carol was exhausted. Utterly exhausted. She sincerely loved her job but she couldn’t wait to get home and forget about it until she needed to go back on Monday. At the moment, she was only interested to spend the next few days with the woman she loved. Therese wasn’t expecting her, not until tomorrow but she couldn’t go one more day without being reunited with her. After four days without seeing her, Carol was pretty much desperate to be in her presence, which why she changed her flight to arrive on Friday afternoon instead of Saturday morning.

She rubbed the back of her neck with one hand, pulling at her wheeled suitcase with the other, walking with closed eyes through the already familiar hallway that took to their apartment. Getting closer to the door, Carol was able to listen music, causing her to frown in confusion as she opened her eyes. Therese didn’t mention anything about a reunion with friends yesterday during their daily phone call though she knew how these things could come up out of nowhere. Their friendship with Abby was a clear example of that.

There was a sensation of exasperation that Carol couldn’t prevent, at the idea of having to socialize with other people when the only thing she wanted was to be alone with her girlfriend. But the desire to see Therese was stronger than such exasperation so she kept walking instead of turning back and stay at a hotel, an option that she couldn’t deny, appeared in her mind fleetingly. However, when Carol opened their apartment’s door, the image that greeted her caused her to widen her eyes in surprise before an amused and tender smile began to curve her lips.

Therese was in the middle of the living room, having pulled the coffee table to the side to have a bigger space to dance in only boy shorts and a thigh cotton white t-shirt. Her dark hair was pulled up into a messy ponytail, some strands falling freely with every shake of her head, carefully following the beat of the music. Currently, her arms were lifted over her head, her wrists swirling inside out as she moved her hips from one side to the other. Her eyelids were closed and a soft smile was drawn on her lips, unquestionably enjoying herself.

Carol was mesmerized by the image that she hadn’t been able to close the door behind her, leaning against the doorframe to keep enjoying the show. Luckily, they lived in a penthouse and there was no risk of a neighbor passing by. Most likely feeling watched, Therese stopped dancing after a few seconds, letting out a yelp once she turned around, her eyes finding her girlfriend, who chuckled with delight when she clearly saw the shock and surprise in Therese turning into pure bliss, running towards her in the next blink.

“Carol!” The aforementioned woman was quick to finally close the door, letting go of the suitcase that fell on the floor, in time to catch Therese as she jumped at her arms once she was close enough to do it. Wrapping her arms around her girlfriend's neck and her legs around her waist, Therese started to pepper kisses all over Carol’s face, arching her body in the woman’s direction when she felt her hands sliding to her ass to hold her. “You are here, I can’t believe you are here.”

Carol raised her head, nuzzling Therese’s side of her face with hers. “I couldn’t go one more day without you, darling. I needed to come back home. Come back to you.”

Therese stopped her ministrations to look at Carol, holding her face in her hands. Her eyes were filled with unshed tears and now a watery smile adorned her lips. Everything in her expression screamed love. “I missed you too, Carol. You have no idea how much.”

“Really?” She narrowed her eyes faking incredulity. “Because you looked very entertained on your own.”

Therese blushed adorably. “Well, you see, that’s the kind of things I have to do in order to not being in bed moping for your absence.” She pouted, giggling when Carol threw her head back, laughing.

“Is that so?” Therese nodded, her hands starting to move, caressing the skin under her fingers softly. “I’m really interested to know what you did the previous days.” She smirked for a second but then she got closer to Therese’s face, brushing their lips together as she spoke. “But right now, I need to reacquaintance with you.”

Therese bit her lower lip, unhurriedly moving closer to press her lips against Carol’s. The contact making them shiver with the strong sensations caused after spending all these days without any sort of physical affection. The young woman didn’t even notice when Carol had started to walk, only aware of her girlfriend’s lips against hers and the way her hands held her securely until she was carefully placed on the bed. Carol didn’t pull away, looking down at her girlfriend through narrowed eyes, caressing her with them, admiring her features as if it had passed months instead of a few days. Her upper body hovered Therese, one foot remaining on the floor while she lifted her other leg, placing her on the mattress, her knee making contact with the other woman’s ass.

Instinctively, Therese wrapped her legs around Carol’s waist, her hands moving from her face to the golden locks, grabbing a fistful of hair with both hands. Their eye contact was intense, speaking through their eyes instead of her mouths but they weren’t left behind when, at the same time, one woman leaned down as the other leaned up, meeting halfway to join their lips ─ a tender caress where they took their time between soft and devoted brushes. Carol’s hands were resting on the mattress, at Therese’s waist height but when her girlfriend parted her lips for her, she held onto her, fingers tightening against the skin but without being painful.

Therese smiled against Carol’s lips when she felt her hands eagerly pulling her shirt up, just enough to dip them under the garment but it quickly morphed into a soft groan when she felt nails scratching her way up through her skin. She knew Carol had noticed the moment she saw her but was a little bit surprised that she had waited so long to do something about the fact she wasn’t wearing a bra. Now she was compensating for it, cupping them reverently, which always gave Therese the idea that Carol was trying to weight them or that she was still in awe of being able to do this with her, though there was a soft frown in her forehead that Therese, who, after confirming Carol wasn’t willing to stop touching her, quickly fixed by getting rid of the shirt, arching her back to make it possible.

However, when the garment was covering her face, Therese moaned loudly, stopping her task at the distraction of her girlfriend’s mouth replacing one hand to take the most she could of her breast in her mouth while the other one remained in its place to softly squeeze and knead the other breast. Carol smiled at the reaction, feeling the nipple hardening against her tongue and palm but instead of keep going, she released the one in her mouth to draw the outline of the areola with the tip of her tongue, moving inwards until she was slowly circling around the nipple. Therese sighed deeply, trying to maintain her wits but when she felt Carol’s lips wrapping around it, sucking softly, her arms fell on her face, losing the strength to keep them uplifted.

“Do you have any idea how much I missed you, Therese?” She might have stopped sucking but she kept the contact between her lips and the skin, brushing it while speaking, her hand cupping the side of the other breast with four fingers while her thumb caressed the nipple. “I love my job, but I love you so much more and this week was a real torture.”

Carol’s free hand sneaked between Therese’s breasts to take over the task of removing the t-shirt. “I- I do have an idea.” She paused, gasping once her face was revealed, finding her girlfriend’s face in front of hers. “Because it was a torture for me too.” Now able to use her arms, Therese took Carol’s face in her hands, pulling her down to kiss her searingly.

They moaned when their tongues came in contact, swirling around each other sensually until Carol trapped the other with her lips to suck at it. Therese squirmed beneath her, a delicious sensation pulsing between her legs after every stimulation her body was going through. Abandoning the enticing lips, Carol kissed her way down, taking a decent amount of time in every place she stopped. In the neck, she left several marks, some which would force Therese to wear long-necked clothes for a few days. The young woman couldn’t care less – it wouldn’t be the first or the last time it happened and she sincerely loved when Carol left marks on her body, reminders of to whom she belonged. In the collarbone, Carol traced the bone with her tongue, playfully nibbling at it from side to side. And this time, when she was back to Therese’s breasts, she focused on the one she hadn’t paid attention before, showering it with the same ministrations the other had received.

Carol slowed down as she kept descending, between the valley of Therese’s breasts, her hands joining next to her face, softly scratching the skin, delivering open-mouthed kisses right in the middle. She kneeled on the floor between Therese’s legs as she nuzzled her belly with her nose before pressing a kiss, smiling when her girlfriend sighed contently, placing one hand on Carol’s head, her fingers tangling with the blonde locks. There was an exclusive tenderness that always coated the woman’s touches when she reached this part of Therese’s body, but this time, Carol smirked mischievously before playfully nibbling at it, adding the noises for more impact, making the young woman startle at the unexpected gesture.

“Carol!” Therese shrieked before start laughing when her girlfriend blew a raspberry after another. “Oh my god! Stop!” she managed to say between laughter.

Carol did it, but only to respond. “I would … if you didn’t have such a beautiful laugh that is like music to my ears.” And she resumed what she was doing before giving Therese the chance to catch her breath.

What the young woman didn’t notice was that Carol was taking advantage of all her squirming to slid her underwear down her legs. Nor the hands that took their place at the juncture of her legs, applying light force to open them more. But it was impossible for Therese to miss (especially since her laugh morphed into a moan because of it) the way Carol’s fingers glided through her slit before spreading her folds to tease with the tip of her tongue, giving the briefest touch before retreating it only to do the same again. This time when Therese pronounced the name of the woman she loved, it was with a completely different intent.

Finally flattening her tongue to trace senseless patterns through the folds, Carol took Therese’s legs to place them over her shoulders, her hands remaining on the thighs, squeezing them as if she was calling for Therese’s attention. The young woman noticed it because along with it, there was a shift in the movements of the woman’s tongue, turning deliberately sharper. After a few repetitive flicks, Therese chuckled breathlessly, understanding what Carol was doing. It had been her after all, who, a few weeks ago had done it first: driving her girlfriend crazy by making her guess the message she delivered with her tongue drawing the letters in her pussy.

Therese had felt so powerful by reducing Carol into a mumbling and trembling mess with nothing but her tongue until she had her begging for release. But she only caved when Carol was able to say the message out loud. She knew this was her girlfriend’s revenge: a _delicious_ but torturous revenge nevertheless. Now that she was under such attention, she could understand why Carol reacted the way she did ─ the sensations the restless but slow tongue caused as it traveled all over her slit as if it didn’t want to leave a spot unattended were excruciating, quickly taking her to the peak of pleasure and keeping her there but careful to never touch where she needed it most to send her over the edge, which made her tremble overcharged.

She knew she wouldn’t obtain what she wanted, but she couldn’t help herself. “Carol … please.” She tried to raise her hips but she was firmly held by the hands that had taken its place over them to avoid it.

Therese whined loudly when Carol stopped, making her open her eyes tiredly and tilting her head to look down at her without lifting it from the mattress, though the image of her girlfriend’s chin covered in her fluids while she licked her lips, humming contentedly as if she was tasting something delicious, didn’t help her in the slightest. “You know the rules, baby … you made them.” The young woman half-sobbed, half-laughed. “Besides, it’s only fair to take my time with you, I have to compensate for the week.”

With that, Carol resumed her task, filling the room once again with her girlfriend’s moans and heavy breaths, trying to avoid the smug smile that threatened to curve her lips. She had always loved to be the reason for Therese’s pleasure but having her fully at her mercy was so intoxicating that she was sure she would burst with the most insignificant touch. It was simply engrossing to feel Therese’s body silently begging for more with the seductive motions that had her writhing and how her hands couldn’t stay still, gripping tightly at the blankets before flying at Carol’s head, where she grabbed a handful of hair, making force with her hands downwards, trying to pull her closer. But her favorite was the way her assumptions were smashed thanks to every stroke her tongue made, proving that the woman beneath her could get wetter and wetter as the seconds passed.

Therese was frustrated with herself for the (now she could see it) stupid rules she had set for this little game because even when she already knew what the message was, she had to wait until Carol finished ‘writing’ it. That was causing her to be hyper-aware of every flick, almost as if Carol’s tongue was going over every part of her body, the one that was quivering uncontrollably by this point, and not only subjecting her pussy at the maddening stroking. Which why she couldn’t have missed the imperceptible way it started to slow down with the last turn it had to give.

“I love you!” she immediately blurted when Carol’s tongue stopped touching her. “T- that’s the message,” she chuckled with difficulty. “Though I love you too.”

Therese was convinced that Carol was going to come to her after this, so it was totally unexpected to feel her tongue finally touching her clit, applying pressure before her lips wrapped around it to suck it softly, fingers caressing her labia to then go through her folds and two found their way inside her, curling slowly once they were deep inside. There was no way to stop (not that Therese even tried) the way her back arched while her legs trapped Carol’s head between them, screaming the woman’s name, her body finally reaching the release it needed after a few suctions, her orgasm so intense that, once she came back to her senses, she wondered if she blacked out for a moment.

Carol waited until the grip she was subjected lose its force to move away from that spot after kissing Therese’s thighs. Keeping her lips in contact with Therese’s body to be able to kiss it tenderly, she stood on her feet to make her way up to take place next to her girlfriend on the bed. She licked her lips while cleaning what she couldn’t reach with a hand, looking down with love and lust at the trembling woman, who had an arm resting over her forehead, eyes closed, trying to catch her breath. Carol bit her lower lip, feeling a pang of desire at knowing she was the only cause of that image.

“I’m pretty sure I won’t be able to move for the rest of the day,” Therese finally broke the silence, making both of them laugh. “That was … there are no words.”

“I know, darling, you put me through the same.” She smiled at the young woman when she opened her eyes, turning her head to look at her.

“Welcome home, my love,” she smiled, then pouted. “Though you should have been in my position to give you the welcoming I had envisioned.”

Carol leaned down to kiss Therese, who turn to her side to follow the woman’s lips when she was about to pull back. “This was the perfect welcome, but the day is not over, baby.” She nuzzled her nose against the other, smiling provocatively. “Besides, I’m yours … you can have me whenever you want.”

That was enough for Therese to take her second wind, drawing the energy to straddle Carol, whose hands found its place on the young woman’s ass, squeezing it as she pulled her down and towards hers. With eyes mirroring her girlfriend’s desperation, Therese held her face to give her a breathtaking kiss, moving her body sensually against the other, her hands hurrying to get rid of the clothes that prevented her from having her naked, ready to give her the welcoming she had planned since the very first moment she had left.


End file.
